chat_the_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
This is a list of all events before, during, and after the events of Chat the Game. It features important events and people from the timeline of the Chat universe. All units of time are measured in days, months, and SIT in that order. SIT, or Standard Internet Time, is the universal measurement of time in the Chat universe. It is equal to the year the Internet was invented. (i.e, 10 SIT is 10 years after the Internet was invented.) BI is equal to the number of years before the internet was invented. 22 BI *Brick's grandfather, Carson Harper, is born in Texas. 0 SIT *The Internet is invented. 1 SIT *The first website goes online. 2 SIT *Scientists find a way to replicate the Internet in real life through advanced teleportation technology. It is named "Realnet". 3 SIT *YouTube, Facebook, Twitter, Yahoo, and about half of the sites we know today go live in Realnet. 4 SIT *Wikia goes online in Realnet. *Mad's grandfather, Cornelius Kat, is born in Realnet. He is one of the first hundred to be born in Realnet. 5 SIT *Rys's grandfather, Fisher Tennant, is born in Oregon. 6 SIT *The Wikian Civil War begins when supporters of a communist government start rallying against the capitalist Wikian government. 7 SIT *By this time, communist Wikian rebels have gathered much support and have taken nearly half of Wikia. 8 SIT *Drew's grandfather, H. R. Drew, is born in Realnet. *Although there is no direct offensive on the new Wikian regime, the the UIA, or United Internet Alliance, is formed. It unites most sites with a common currency (SIC; Standard Internet Credit), military (IDF; Internet Defence Force), and leader on top of individual website leaders, to help prevent future uprisings. *Brick's father Jack Harper is born. *Wikian rebels topple the government and establish the People's Republic of Wikia. 9 SIT *The rebellion "Fighters for the Wikian Democracy" is formed. 10 SIT *The rest of the sites we know today go live in Realnet. *the new Wikian rebels take multiple VSTF bases. 12 SIT *The last Wikian rebels are executed for treason. The rest are either in hiding, running from the VSTF, or dead. *Brandon Rhea is born. 30 SIT *Sannse is born. 31 SIT *Mad's father, Jim Kat, is born. *Rys's father, Kevin Tennant, is born. 32 SIT *Brick's grandfather, now a Colonel in the Wikian VSTF army, along with a group of like-minded soldiers, slaughter an entire VSTF outpost in rebellion to Sannse. 33 SIT *Brick's grandfather is captured and tortured to death by the NOGI. *Brick's father joins a small rebellion against Wikia, along with some of his father's friends. 41 SIT *Mad Kat is born. 48 SIT *Brick Harper is born. *Rys Tennant is born. 50 SIT *The LMBW is founded. 54 SIT *Plans for the Internetional Super Highway are brought to the table. 60 SIT *Brick Harper joins the Irish Mafia. *Jack Harper is killed by the NOGI. *InnovationTech, a company created to further weapons development, is founded by Larry Page. 62 SIT *Brick Harper kills Cole McCarthy, Sean O'Rourke, and the rest of the Irish Mafia as revenge for his father's death. 65 SIT *Brick joins the LMBW *The Internetional Super Highway is completed. 66 SIT *Operation BRICK, or Bi-Drive Robot with Input Comprehending sKill, is commenced, originally as an AI research program with highly advanced robot technology. *The program is a success, and after realizing the potential for a massive profit, Brick turns it into the now multi billion dollar private police and military company, the Main Chat Patrol, or MCP. 68 SIT *Knowing how great the tensions were, Brick harper announces the MCP's alliance with the IDF against any possible Wikian attack. 69 SIT *A DMZ is set up by the IDF and Wikia on either side of all bridges connecting the two countries. 70 SIT *Wikia declares war on the IDF-MCP military alliance. *"Wik" becomes a racial slur against Wikians after the phrase "Get Some, Wiks!" is seen on multiple MCP helicopters. 71 SIT *The IDF and MCP start a full bombing offensive on Wikia. 72 SIT *Harper brings Tim Hicks under his wing. 73 SIT *Ray Katchatori brings Harper, Tennant, and Kat inside InnovationTech. However, it turns out to be a trap, and the three are brought out to The Sandbox to fry in the desert. *Harper is interrogated by General Rappei, and then tortured by General Katana. However, Harper breaks out of the electric chair and fries Katana, believing him dead. *Katchatori proves his true loyalty by saving the three at the last minute, along with the help of Tim Hicks. *Tennant kills Teff Mjrlao, a Wikian bounty hunter who apparently bribed Katchatori. 74 SIT *After months of fighting IT mercenaries and their highly advanced technology, the IDF and MCP win in a costly victory after IT was refused reinforcements by Wikia. *The MCP, with the help of the Russian and Wikian Mafias, board IT CEO Larry Page's plane and kill him, ending IT involvement in the war. *The Sannse International Airport Massacre occurs in North Wikia. An unknown masked gunman kills over 300 Wikian civilians, FSF officers, and NOGI agents. *Harper encounters Katana, turning out to be alive, for a second time. After a short fistfight, Harper kicks Katana down and empties his Colt SCAMP magazine into his chest. 75 SIT *The MCP and IDF fly planes inside the massive InnovationTech Executive Building and take out its nuclear reactor, destroying the building and ending all InnovationTech remnant forces. *Harper, Kat, and Tennant finally kill Katana for the last time on his yacht after a long and very bloody battle. He only goes down after having his chest stabbed nine times, having his entire Walther P38 magazine emptied into his chest and belly, being shot two times by Harper's Desert Eagle, and having his left arm cut off with a knife. *Rappei is killed by a reluctant Tennant and Harper. *The search for General Rhea begins. 76 SIT *The New Wikian Republic is founded. It is erected in the original spot as the original Wikian regime, but offers democratic and capitalist ideals such as private ownership, differing wages, and voting. *The Quagmire 500 is held. Team MCP, consisting of Brick Harper, Mad Kat, and Rys Tennant, takes first place, with Tennant losing a hand in a crash. 77 SIT *Brick is assassinated by General Rhea, who was standing less than six feet away from Brick at the time of the shooting. He used his own Luger and emptied all 8 shots into Brick's chest. *Oliver Harper is born. 78 SIT *Harper, Tennant, Kat, and Drew are declared national heroes, and holidays are placed on all of their birthdays. *The Memorial for the Lost Souls of the MCP is constructed. 79 SIT *Due to a lack of a will, and after several long legal battles, it is decided that Brick's money would be donated directly to the MCP. His mansion would be turned into a museum about the war. His many vehicles would be used in MCP parades as a way of remembering him. His many other posessions, including guns, clothes, and other items would be displayed in the Harper Memorial Museum. *The UIA establishes the former state of Wikia as a state and renames it the Republic of New Wikia. *The MCP's motto is changed from "Arrive, shoot, burn." to "Arrive, shoot, burn, mourn." in memory of Harper. 80 SIT *A huge celebration occurs to remember 5 years after the UIA victory. 87 SIT *John Lacy takes office. He makes many reforms, most notably cutting funding to the IDF and introducing more left-leaning policies. 100 SIT *Mad Kat dies of a heart attack at age 59, leaving control of the MCP to Rys Tennant. 101 SIT *Severely depressed over the loss of his two best friends, and the weight of being the only one to support the MCP, Rys goes into a deep drinking and drug abuse habit. 102 SIT *Tennant shoots himself at his mansion. His body is discovered a day later by his housekeeper. A note was left behind, saying: "My job here is done. My friends are dead and I have no point in living. Goodbye, dear people. I love you all." *Tennant is buried alongside Kat and Harper. *Control of the MCP is vested in the now highest ranking human soldier in the MCP, now Commander Eddie West, who was originally a taxi driver and trained to be in the MCHiPs before his hospitalizing, but was given the MCP rank of Major by childhood friend Rys Tennant. 104 SIT *Oliver Harper becomes the CEO of the MCP. He turns his father's apparent assassination into a reason to be against communism, and now-UIA President John Lacy, Jr.'s policies. *President Lacy orders Harper to step down as CEO of the MCP and hand the position to the highest ranking currently employed human soldier in the MCP. *The Second Internet Civil War begins when Harper orders the MCP to attack all IDF bases in South Side and West Side. The UIA cuts all funding and licenses to the MCP and declares war. 105 SIT *Polls show that less than 6% of UIA citizens support the war. *Any able citizens living in the area in which the MCP controls (At this point South Side, West Side, and the south half of West Beach) are ordered to report to the nearest recruiting station. 106 SIT *Harper announces that, "After we win the war, we shall turn the UIA around from its current direction: The direction of oppression. The direction of Wikia. The direction of communism." 114 SIT *After millions of deaths on both sides, as well as countless civilian casualties, the MCP finally is able to take the Capitol, and President Lacy surrenders. He is later executed. *Harper gives a speech at the Capitol on the fate of the UIA: "After a long battle, the MCP has finally toppled the communist regime that was the Lacy Administration and brought freedom and order to the Internet. From now on, the New Wikian Republic and the UIA will for the first time be reorganized under one flag. The flag of the Internet Freedom Republic." *The dictatorship of the Internet Freedom Republic (Or IFR) is formed. It replaces the UIA and the NWR. The MCP becomes its military and seizes all UIA and leftover Wikian weapons and equipment. *Believing that they will soon turn against him, Harper has all MCP robots destroyed. 115 SIT *A resistance movement is formed called the Main Chat Patrol Remnant, or MCPR. It is headed by none other than former CIB agent Mr. Stratoska. Second in command is Brick Harper, who is still only known alive by Mr. Stratoska. He goes by the name John McBride, and works as a mechanic when not working for the resistance. 117 SIT *The MCPR gathers many fighters, and clashes with the MCP. The skirmishes become battles, and the battles become what's known as the Third Internet Civil War. 119 SIT *With the war still raging, the government begins to lose power. Eventually, all major leaders are killed. President Harper is killed by Brick Harper, who, at the last second, reveals himself to be his father. *The Internet falls into anarchy. *A group of former soldiers known as the Internet Freedom Republic Rempant (Or IFRR) band together and try to restore order, or at least keep the peace. *Reluctantly, the IFRR and the MCPR form an alliance to restore a government to the Internet, under the name of United Internet Alliance Remnant, or UIAR. 121 SIT *The UIAR dissolves and is unable to cope with the countless outlaws and bandits in the former IFR. Mr. Stratoska and Brick Harper go their seperate ways, but shake hands and promise that if they can't restore a government, they will at least protect civilians from criminals. *Brick Harper, now 73, finds his dusty, dirty, and dented Superbird in the remains of the Harper Memorial Museum, an M1887 in another exhibit, along with his torn and scuffed MCP jacket. He becomes known as the "Lone Sherriff", after his reputation for protecting townsfolk from marauders.